Ultramon Vector
Ultramon Vector is a version of Ultraman Victory from an alternate timeline, this version of him is always acting like an edgelord. He is also a minor villain in Ultras' Bizarre Adventure. Personality EEEDDDGGGEEEELLLOOORRRDDD. History Ultramon Vector comes from a timeline where Ultraman Victory never met Ginga and in an attempt to use all of his Spark Dolls at once, the Victory Lancer malfunctioned and caused him to merge with his Spark Dolls and become a disgusting monstrosity so ugly that not even his host could live with it, thus that timeline's Shou (who was named Shoo) left him, however Victory changed his name to Ultramon Vector and mind-controlled Shoo to be his slave, existing for the sole purpose of being a mindless host for Vector. After that he became depressed and turned eeeeevil because reasons. Furnozilla's Continuity He's going to appear on one of the series on Furnozilla's Continuity, it will happen..... at one point or another....... It's not like I have a choice...... it will happen.... eventually..... even if I don't want such a thing to happen... Roleplays Blizzard is a character used by Furnozilla in Roleplays. THE ROLEPLAY SERIES IS NON CANON Ultras' Bizarre Adventure (Series) The Overpowered Duo Is Trying To Take All Of Existence! Vector appeared in this instalment as a minor antagonist. He was taking his Huge Crocodile out for a walk one day, but it attacked the Ultras and was easily killed after Ultraman Blizzard froze it and Ultraman Legacy's capsule kaiju shattered it, he was then enraged and attacked them, only to be easily defeated by Ultrasaur. He then transformed into Nite form and kicked everyones butts beat them up killing Ultrawoman Hentai and Ultraman Nerf in the process, he was evenyually one-shoted by Shining Shining Zero and Bullmark Eleking edited the script so Vector would just die. He then claimed that Ultraman Tsupro would eventually revive him and his ghost floated away. Ultra Fight Stageshow Vector was mysteriously revived before this instalment and had a cameo appearance. Huge Crocodile appeared and ate Abusive Alien Bado, Vector then appeared to take his pet crocodile home and told the Ultras he wasn't planning on harming them, he then flew away while riding on the back of the crocodile. Forms - Bullmark= Bullmark Vector In a desperate attempt to return to his original form, Vector obtained this form. It is honestly kind of pointless.... He is just fatter and shorter... there is really no point in this forms existence, so he rarily transforms into it. *'Height': 33m *'Weight': 40,000 tons :;Powers *This form retains all of Vector's normal powers. Special *'Super Hyper Neo Ultimate Death Ray' : An extremely powerful beam of energy. He doesn't use this attack however because it takes three episodes to charge up. }} - Kaiju Forms= - Electriking= Electriking A form that uses the assets of Eleking. *'Height': 56m *'Weight': 28,000 tons :;Powers Special *'Lightning' : He can launch bolt of lightning from his "horns". Physical *'Tail Electrocution' : He can wrap his opponents with his tail and electrocute them with it. - Goodon= Goodon A form that uses the assets of Gudon. *'Height': 55m *'Weight': 35,000 tons :;Powers Physical *'Whips' : HIS HAND ARE DE WHIPS! - Sad Ola= Sad Ola A form that uses the assets of Sadola. *'Height': 61m *'Weight': 45,000 tons :;Powers Physical *'Scissors' : His hands are scissors... nuff said. Miscellaneous *'Depression' : He can make everyone around him depressed. - Gomoraning= Gomoraning Submitted by: Emgaltan A form that uses the assets of Gomora. Vector woke up in the morning and was horrified to find himself transformed into a Gomora. - Weapunizer= Weapunizer Submitted by: Emgaltan A form that uses the assets of Weaponizer. One time Vector got interested in puns and made them so often he obtained this form. - Sky Down= Sky Down Submitted by: Emgaltan A form that uses the assets of Skydon. The sky fell down on Vector because it's not friends with him and he became this form to save himself. - Silence the Bronzedon= Silence the Bronzedon Submitted by: Emgaltan A form that uses the assets of Goldon. Vector sat in a very quiet room for so long he went mad and became this thing. - Seabozo= Seabozo Submitted by: GlizzardLizzardOneManBand A form that uses the assets of Seabozu. Vector found himself on a beach until a mutated rock hit him, and transformed him into a Seabozu. - Coconut Crab King= Coconut Crab King Submitted by: Emgaltan A form that uses the assets of King Crab. In the universe, there was a great evil feared across the cosmos. It struck fear into the hearts of all, it destroyed entire solar systems, it even destroyed a galaxy. It was the almighty Coconut Crab. Vector in the hopes of actually getting some friends, challenges the God Of Destruction. In the end, he manages to wipe Coconut Crab's presence from Existence in all the Infiniverse. Life in turn, rewards him with his greatest form yet, one that uses assets of the choju Crab King, Coconut Crab King. - FATakkong= FATakkong Submitted by: BigD2003 A form that uses the assets of Takkong. When Vector almost drowned in a random ocean, he turned into a fireball and flew straight up, into the air. He then found himself transformed into a really fat and heavy Takkong. He later fell back down to the ocean due to the weight of this form. *'Height': 45m *'Weight': 223,000 tons - Maga-Rappa= Maga-Rappa Submitted by: GlizzardLizzardoneManBand A form that uses the assets of Maga-Jappa. Vector was finishing his rap song until he became this. - Ze-Gog= Ze-Gog Submitted by: Cdr A form that uses the assets of Zaigorg. Vector takes on the form of a Zaigorg and does something. - Seeground= Seeground Submitted by: Flurr A form that uses the assets of SaiGrond. Vector looked down at the ground for 2 hours and became a SaiGrond. - Or-Gah= Or-Gah Submitted by: Cdr A form that uses the assets of Orga. Vector gets scared, yells "Gah!" and turns into an Orga. }} - Fusions= - Nite= Vector Nite A form obtained by tapping into the power of Hikari's Ultra Capsule. This form can theoretically be obtained through fusing with the real Hikari. In this form he has the powers of a real Nite!..... no... not a "knight".... a "Nite"... it's a completely different thing.... *'Height': 54m *'Weight': 41,000 tons Profile *'Flying Speed': Mach 20 *'Running Speed': Mach 4 *'Jumping Distance': 7000 m *'Jumping Height': 1000 m *'Swimming Speed': Mach 0 (He can't swim) *'Brute Strength': 170,000 t *'Grip Strength': 150,000 t :;Powers Special *'Nite Vectoreum Sh*t' : A golden beam of energy fired from his arms in an "L" position. Said to have a temperature of 700.000 degrees Celsius. Physical *'Falcon Punch' : No explaination needed. Weapons *'Sword of de Nite' : He has a sword that he can use to.... do things that people do with swords... (duh...) **'Nite Swirl' : Vector spins around at great speeds and cuts everything in sight. **'Nite Disembody' : An energized slash performed with the sword, can separate a soul from its body or purify a possessed individual. Miscellaneous *'Stronk' : In this form he is physically stronk. *'SPED' : In this form he is fast af. *'Durablue' : He can get hit a lot of times and he wont die!!!11!!!1!1!!one!11! *'Plot Armor' : His body is covered in armor made by a metal named plotium, it's so durable that most of the time he can't even feel any attack that hits him! - Ultramon Vector the Crocodile= Ultramon Vector the Crocodile Submitted by: Kit When merging with his pet Huge Crocodile, Vector transforms into this form. This form can theoretically be obtained through absorbing a capsule of Huge Crocodile. A portal to some parody universe opens, and drags in Vector and his pet Huge Crocodile. Somehow they get fused together and go looking for the computer room. }} }} Profile * Age: About 100,000 years old (Equivalent to 271 in human years) * Time Limit: 3 minutes (Infinite in all forms besides Normal and Bullmark) * Home Planet: Who cares? * Human Host: Shoo * Weakness: Pretty much anything.... (None all forms besides Normal) * Relationships ** Huge Crocodile (Pet) ** None, he has no friends. ** Parody Garrison (Enemies) Body Features * Eyes: He can see really well, he doesn't need glasses. * Color Timer: A "V" shaped Color Timer. * Ultra Armor: His Ultra Armor is surprisingly weak in normal form, but much more powerful in others. Fan Submission Rules You are allowed to submit... * Negative color Kaiju forms * Negative color fan Kaiju forms * Negative color Ultra forms * Negative color fan Ultra forms * Negative color toy Kaiju form * Negactive color toy Ultra forms * Completely original forms (Like the ones Zero Alter has) they can only be Ultra forms however. Here are some things your suggestion should include. * Name * Tab Colors (Optional) * Description (A basic description of this forms story, if it is a negative Ultra/Kaiju form you can just say "A form that uses the assets of Ultra/Kaiju") * Height, Weight (Optional) * Element from Earth, Fire, Water, Wind, Light and Darkness (Optional) * Powers (Optional) * Image it is a negative color one, you don't need to make one, I can do it myself, lol (Optional) All submissions that are not replies to the "Submission Thread" will be ignored. The submissions that will be included in the page are the ones I like the most, so if your submission doesn't get added, don't be mad! Just make more and if I like one of them, it will be added. Trivia * This was a mistake.... * Vector suffers from severe crippling depression and osteoporosis. *Bullmark form was inspired by Bullmark Eleking (Ultra's Bizzare Adventure). Category:Parodies Category:Parody Ultras Category:Parody Ultras not from the Light of Madness Category:Furnozilla Category:Fan Ultras Category:Fan Villain Category:Dark Ultras Category:Evil Ultras Category:Ultras Category:Ultras' Bizarre Adventure Category:Fan Submissons Category:Variants of existing Ultras Category:Fan Kaiju Category:Electric Kaiju Category:Furnozilla's Continuity